The Aurora Effect
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: Buffy Summers has just fled Sunnydale after her now ex boyfriend, Angel, lost his soul and tried to kill everyone she holds dear. She has fled to LA, and now has a new problem to deal with-a female vampire named Aurora. AU set between season 2 and 3


Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other fictional characters mentioned in this story that are famous

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other fictional characters mentioned in this story that are famous. I do however own the character Veracas and Aurora. This story takes place in between season 2 and 3. Buffy is in LA, and this will not include Xander or Willow, but it will include Spike. Italicized words are thoughts.**_

_Another glorious day in Los Angeles. The summer heat makes the air hot, even at night time, but it doesn't feel hot anymore. I can't feel anything anymore except pain and suffering. Shoving a sword in your boyfriend and sending him to Hell will usually do that to you. I wonder how Willow and Xander are doing. Giles is probably worried sick like my mom…they're probably both sitting in my living room right now, my mom crying and Giles wiping his glasses thinking about how she's staining his tweed or something. Wait a second, did I hear something? Great…another vampire and my apartment-how convenient._

Buffy looked up at her apartment building and then at the vampire who was stalking her next meal. Buffy exchanged glances a few more times between her nice, warm apartment and the girl who was about to become Elvira's next happy meal. Buffy smirked at her witty remark, even though she didn't really say it. She stared at the vampire for a couple of seconds before looking down and walking inside. She left Sunnydale because of being the Slayer, she couldn't go and kill the vampire. It wasn't who she was-at least not anymore.

Buffy looked toward her window once she walked into her apartment, knowing any second now she would hear that poor girl's screams. But no one would save her-no one had the strength to…except for Buffy. She set her bag down on her bed and looked at her open closet, seeing the small opened bag sitting on the floor, some wooden stakes and various other weapons sticking out. She let out a sigh before turning the tv on.

The vampire approached the lonely girl from behind, smiling to herself as she ran her tongue across her teeth, her fangs shining brightly. Her brown hair was sleek and smooth, falling to her shoulders in waves. She loved the way her leather pants felt, knowing she'd stay that slim forever. Most vampires had ugly yellow teeth that seemed to be rotting out of their gums, but she knew better. If she was going to live forever-which she was- she was going to have to take care of herself.

She opened her mouth a little more, about to plunge in to take her prey before feeling herself being pulled back, pulled right off of her footing and landing a few feet from where she had been standing before. And where she was once standing now stood a small blonde girl, about 17, dressed in a waitress uniform, her arms crossed.

The vampire smirked, "Oh, no. It's the Big Bad Waitress Girl. Whatcha gonna do, Blondie, serve me a pie?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "You mean you really don't know who I am? Looks like I finally found the right town. By the way, what kind of comeback was that? Seriously, I've heard scarier retorts from the nerdy vamps. Not to say you're pathetic, you look like a really…well put together girl. Which is why I'm gonna have to kill you."

The vampire stood up, smirking, "I'd love to stay and chat, and I'd eat you if you weren't so chatty, but if you don't mind…I have a meal to catch."

Buffy smiled before pulling out her wooden stake, "This is the only meal you're getting."

The vampire's smile actually grew, her eyes widening, "Slayer! I knew I'd run into one eventually…actually, I've run into about 4, but none of them were so…"

"Young?" Buffy asked.

"Short." The vampire corrected before charging at her. Buffy retaliated by turning to her left, thrusting her hand into the vampire's arm and shoving her elbow into her ribs. She then swung her leg up, her foot colliding with the vampire's jaw. Buffy finished by twisting the vampire's arm above her head, and thrusting the vampire's hand into her own back, pinning her to the ground.

"So…I take it you shortly escaped from the so called Slayers you ran into, right? I mean, your fighting sorta sucks."

The vampire groaned, "Actually, I'm giving you some time to think you're winning. And as for the fate of the Slayers, well…you'll face the same fate soon enough."

Buffy looked at her slightly confused before being thrown away, right before a small bush. She was about to jump back to the vampire, but by the time she had set herself up, the vampire was already standing a few feet farther from where they were before.

"For the record…my name's Aurora. Look me up sometime."

She smirked and ran away, disappearing into the darkness.

Buffy let out a soft sigh as she dusted her legs off, still sitting there.

"Vampires."

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_Ugh…do I have to get up now? Guess so if I wanna keep my job. Stupid job._

Buffy slammed her hand onto her alarm clock, almost smashing it this time as she rolled over onto her back, the morning sun shining brightly through her window. She groaned, shutting her eyes tighter before finally getting up and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Buffy got out she wiped the fog from the mirror, looking at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself anymore. She thought she could handle life on her own and she could, but barely. She looked a little older now, worry and sadness forming small bags under her eyes. Suddenly her blonde hair disappeared, and was replaced by dark, spiky hair, her face turning from petite young girl to dark, handsome man.

"Angel?"

Angel's reflection looked at Buffy.

"Why'd you kill me, Buffy?"

A tear ran down her face as she blinked, but before she could form an apology she realized she was about to apologize not to Angel's reflection, but her own. She sighed softly as she put on her uniform again, walking out of her apartment and down the sidewalk. She chose to wear a jacket in order to hide the bruises on her arms. If anyone saw them they'd wonder, and then she'd have to make up a story and it'd be Sunnydale all over again-only without Angel.

There was that name again, Angel. You'd think after he lost his soul, killed your teacher, threatened to kill your friends, and tortured your Watcher that killing him would have been easy, but it wasn't. Killing never is easy, not when there's that much history and feeling. If it had been a normal vampire Buffy would have been able to off him the moment he had even thrown a dark glance at someone, but he wasn't a normal vampire. He was Angel-not only that-he had a soul. He had a soul, and by sleeping with him Buffy had cost him his soul, the one thing that brought him closer to being a human again-not only human, but alive.

Buffy wiped a tear away as she walked into the diner. She smiled to everyone as she walked by and then made her way to the back.

"Hey, Beth, I'm here."

Beth smiled at Buffy, "Okay, Anne. See ya later!"

As she walked past Buffy's smile faded away. 'Anne' was her middle name…and since Buffy was the Vampire Slayer, she figured 'Anne' would be a much safer name to use to stay out of trouble. That was…until last night when she interfered with Aurora.

"Stupid vampires."

"Stupid humans!"

Aurora screamed as she threw a glass across the room, shattering against the wall.

"Calm, Aurora."

Aurora turned, a loud snarl escaping her lips as her face transformed.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'll calm down when that Slayer's flesh rolls under my fingernails and her blood rushes down my throat! I'm going to kill that bitch and I'm going to hang her skin for all to see! And then when the next one is called I'll do the same to her!"

"You dare retort to me?! You will calm down or I will burn your flesh off and watch you slowly turn to dust if you don't make yourself more mindful of that tongue, Aurora! Remember, your tongue may be sharp but my wrath is deadly."

Aurora calmed down, her face transforming back to her mortal coil-the way she had looked before she was sired all those years ago.

"Sorry, Veracas."

Aurora looked down as he continued to speak.

"Wait until the sun goes down again…and then find the Slayer-but do not confront her. Before we make our move we must find out all we can about her. And if you disobey a syllable of those orders, Aurora…I will throw you into the Sun myself."


End file.
